


Blue paladin magic

by MOME



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alluras father is evil, F/M, M/M, Paladin Pashing, Violence, Yaoi, good zarkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOME/pseuds/MOME
Summary: Summary: What if Lance learned the real reason why the war with the Galra began and not only that heard the most heartbreaking news ever. So being the person he was he takes blue and goes to the one person with the answers and possible protection he needs





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey blue"- talking

'I love blue'- thinking

'Blue can you hear me?'- mental communication

Chapter 1

Lance POV

'How did I get here? I used to call these people my friends, my pack.' I raised the water around me again, blocking another blast from Hunk's cannon. I turned towards the sound of someone yelling and saw Keith rushing forward from the left, his sword raised. With a swift move of my arm, I sent him flying into Shiro sending them both into a nearby ice wall. The sound of rushing water and blaster fire from each direction was filling my ears. Soon the sound of Galra foot soldiers coming from behind filled my heart with relief. Seven months ago I would have been attacking them; now I let out a sigh of relief hearing them coming closer and closer.

"Your highness we've come to ah!" The Captain never finished his sentence before he was killed by a blaster shot to the head. I turned towards the source and saw Allura holding a blaster; my anger doubled and I sent spikes of ice at the princess.'How dare she hurt my men.' I watched as they made their way towards the princess but the ice was blocked and shattered by Shiro's metal arm.

'And to think this day started out great.'

Earlier that day

Lance was sitting in his room aboard the Galran flagship going over the plans for his bonding ritual with Blue when he was interrupted by a knock on his door. Walking over to the door Lance opened it to see one of Haggar's messengers.

"Yes what can I do for you?" asked Lance looking at the masked druid.

"Her ladyship has asked me to bring you to the bridge," explained the druid.

Lance looked at the druid for a moment before grabbing his cloak and locking his door; it's not that he didn't trust the Galra but he was told to always take precautions. Making his way to the bridge Lance stood in front of the black throne and bowed.

"Greetings, Lord Zarkon," said Lance kneeling to his protector.

Zarkon smiled at his little human as he made his way into the room. "Hello, my little ocean; on time as usual I see," said Zarkon smirking slightly. "I had Haggar summon you today because we have managed to find you a planet where you can perform your bonding ritual."

Lance lifted his head to his protector upon hearing the news; he was excited; he had been hoping for this day to arrive.

"My Lord this is wonderful news; now they can't separate Blue and I," said Lance grinning from ear to ear.

"Haggar has informed me that you will need to do this alone however," continued Zarkon looking at the man.

"That's right, this is sort of a right of passage in my magical training," said Lance, "This ritual will complete my bonding with Blue and allow me to take the next step in my training."

"This is correct, my lord. Our little ocean will soon be a master in his elemental magic," said Haggar in her raspy voice.

"Now I am well aware of this being important to you, but with how often those filthy paladins have been attacking I think it would be best if you took a small squadron of your own troops to guard the surrounding area until it is over," said Zarkon.

Lance wanted to argue that he could defend himself but he stopped himself; they had been attacking more and more ships and stations that he had visited over the past few months. 'Maybe it won't be such a bad idea, Zarkon wouldn't ask me unless he truly thinks it's necessary,' thought Lance.

"You shall be going to Ictalno, the glacier sea planet," said Zarkon

Lance response was to bow and thank his protector. "Yes, my lord, I will gather my best men for this assignment." Lance bowed once again before making his way out of the throne room. He was halfway to his room when he was stopped by Haggar walking up to him.

Lance, being her student, treated her the way he treated Zarkon, the only difference was he simply bowed in greeting. "My little ocean you know you don't have to bow when it is simply you and me," said Haggar.

Lance looked his long time mentor in the eye and could see the pride in them, the same look his parents used to give him before things changed between him and his family.

"Is there something I can help you with, my lady?" asked Lance looking at his mentor.

Haggar walked over to the man and took his hand in her own and placed something in it before stepping back. Lance looked at the object in his hand and gasped; in his hand was a druid diadem. It symbolized a master passing on the title of master to their apprentice. The diadem was simple; it was made out of a hematite chain with three gems each in a teardrop shape. The center stone was an aquamarine, the one on the left was an opal, and the last one on the right was a moonstone. Lance looked at the women in front of him and smiled with tears in his eyes; this showed that she was proud with how far he had come.

Time skip

Lance was getting ready for the ritual; first he dressed in his druid robes, which were similar to his teacher but his were done in a dark blue with a light blue trim to show his loyalty to ice and water. After he finished dressing, he took the diadem and placed it on his head. Once it was in place he could feel his connection with water and ice strengthen and his link with Blue increase.

After he had gathered his supplies he left his room and made his way to Blue's room which happened to be next to the hanger. There he found Zarkon and Haggar waiting along with his personal troops.

"My little ocean, you have made the Galra Empire proud," noted Haggar "Not only that, you have proven the paladins and your pathetic birthers wrong"

"And you have made me very proud," said Zarkon placing his hand on top of Lance's head in a show of how proud he was of Lance.

Lance looked at the two people that have changed his life so much and could feel pride enter his heart.

'Lance it is time for us to leave,' said Blue communicating with her paladin.

Lance gave a final bow to Zarkon and Haggar before telling his soldiers it was time to go.

Once Lance was inside the Blue Lion, he programmed the hyperspace jump and made sure it was wide enough for Blue and the fighters.

Once the jump closed Lance began piloting Blue down to the planet. Upon landing, Lance looked at the terrain, and saw that the planet looked similar to earth with trees and mountains and bodies of water, but everything was made of ice.

Lance stopped looking over the terrain and made his way towards his captain. "Alright here's what's going to happen: I am going to be with Blue on one of the lakes to perform the ritual; you are to stay ten feet from the lake's edge and are only to approach when I call you," commanded Lance.

Lance and Blue made their way towards the lake and walked onto the water. Blue stood in front of him and bowed her head and he bowed his head to her. Then a light glowed around them and symbols formed on their bodies and on the water around them forming the circle.

'Lance Rodrieguez, you have been chosen to be my paladin and now you seek to bind yourself to me like the blue Paladins of old,' said Blue's voice inside Lance's mind. Soon the wind around them changed direction and brought the snow that had been falling towards them in front of Blue, clumping it together until it resembled a humanoid shape. Suddenly the eyes of the figure opened.

"Lance, my sweet Lance, do you promise to hold the ideals of the Blue Lion in your heart for all eternity, to always be a heart to those that need one, and to be a protector of the weak?" asked the Figure who Lance knew to be the first blue paladin.

"I do solemnly swear to uphold the ideals of the Blue Lion," said Lance kneeling before the being.

"Then with my power I pass the torch to you; I have found your heart to be true and kind despite everything that has happened to you," the being told Lace while placing her hands on his face and lifting his head until he was looking her in the eyes.

"You have done well, my cub," said the being before kissing Lance's head, and as soon as it began, the ritual was complete. He was now the true blue Paladin and no one could forcibly break their bond.

Just as Lance was going to call and tell his troops that the ritual was done he was stopped by a green blaster bullet hitting near the area his head previously was. Turning around, he came face to face with his former friends, the Paladins.

Lance took a step back and discreetly activated his distress signal. "What are you doing here, how did you find me?" questioned Lance.

Pidge was the one to step forward first. "It was kind of easy since you activated the hyperspace jump."

"Why did you leave, Lance?" questioned Shiro keeping his arm at the ready.

Lance stepped forward trying to control his anger as he did. "I left because you guys aren't careful enough with closing doors and making sure the person you're talking about isn't around to hear what you're saying about them!" shouted Lance; he was going to continue his rant when a blast of yellow energy was fired at him coming from Hunk.

Shiro's face darkened slightly when hearing what Lance had said, and without warning he rushed forward but once he was close enough to the water he was blasted backwards.

Present

Lance was pulled from his memory by the groan of one of his men being killed. He kept protecting himself and his men from the Paladins; they were firing and attacking from every direction and it was seriously dwindling their numbers .

'Blue, can you contact Black in order to contact Zarkon?' asked Lance sending another ice shard at Keith.

'I can indeed but I can't guarantee he will contact Zarkon,' responded Blue, shielding Lance from the Paladins.

Blue placed herself between Lance and the Paladins and sent a signal to her brother.

'Black, can you hear me?' asked Blue waiting for her brother.

'Yes I can sister. What is wrong; has my false paladin hurt your paladin?' responded Black.

'No more than usual, can you still contact Zarkon?' asked Blue wincing slightly as a blast hit her back.

Black reared his head back in surprise not expecting this. 'I can indeed, sister; I will contact him now,' said Black.

Zarkon was with Haggar on the bridge, discussing Lance and Voltron and what their next move would be, when they were interrupted by a message to Zarkon from the Black Lion.

'Come quick; the Blue Paladin is in danger!' Suddenly Zarkon made his way to his fighter with Haggar behind him filling her in on the way.

With Lance

'Blue, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up.' Maintaining the ice barrier for this long while also being on the offensive was starting to put a strain on his energy. He was so exhausted that he had keep borrowing energy from Blue just to keep going..

"Commander, you need to stop; you can't keep this up," stated one of the soldiers who was propping Lance up so he could focus.

Lance hated to say it but he knew this soldier was right; he won't last much longer.

'Just hold on a little longer, my cub; Zarkon and Haggar are on their way,' recounted Blue from the message she received from the Black Lion who had just told her Zarkon was close to them.

With the Paladins.

The Paladins had been trying to break through the thick ice and where close to penetrating it but the tentacles were making it difficult. Suddenly the tentacles stopped attacking and started wrapping around the dome making it stronger. The Paladins were waiting for another attack but when one didn't come they started attacking in full force.

But before they could even begin firing again the familiar sound of Galra fighters reached their ears; the Paladins looked up to see one big fighter circling the area before landing on a ridge above them. When the ramp lowered, two figures walked out.

Shiro stiffened when he saw the witch and her lord. "What are they doing here?" questioned Pidge getting on the defensive.

"They're probably here for Lance and the Blue Lion; we need to stop them," said Allura wanting to stop Zarkon from getting her lion.

Haggar was the first to speak. "You foolish Paladins. How dare you attack the ocean of the Galra Empire and dare to think you can get away with it." Haggar roared before a foreign blast of black magic shot out of her hands directed at the paladins.

Allura dodged the attack. "Get that shield down; we need to get the Blue Lion out of here!" shouted Allura dodging another attack from the witch.

While Haggar and Allura fought, Hunk fired his cannon, charged to full strength, at the ice shield again, creating a massive crack. When it began to spread he knew that the shield would collapse, and he was right; as it finally fell the observers looked to see Lance unconscious in a Galra soldier's arms. Shiro began making his way to the Blue Paladin but was sent flying when Zarkon's whip made contact with his ribs sending him straight into Pidge and Hunk.

"You will not touch my ocean," growled Zarkon taking his injured ocean from the soldier's hands, telling the Galra to gather the surviving men and to get to the ship.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zarkons POV

I watched as Haggar went around their ocean as she moved her glowing hands over his head and chest while chanting softly, before she stopped her chanting and let out a breath which I was hoping was one of relief.

"Well how is he?" I asked, hoping for good news.

Haggar raised her head to me and the first thing I noticed was that she did not look confident.

"He is stable, but fighting off the Paladins while keeping up a barrier has caused him to use far too much quintessence; plus he was relying heavily on the Blue Lion's quintessence to keep him going. This has caused some damage to his quintessence pathways," said Haggar, taking a seat next to me.

"How long will he be unconscious for?" I asked, turning towards the women I saw as my sister.

Haggar took a deep breath be for responding. "I.. I don't know, my lord"

"Well, then while he sleeps we must prepare an attack on the Paladins to retrieve the Blue Lion so she is here when he awakens," said Zarkon, getting up to leave the room; as he exited he addressed the two guards outside.

"No one is allowed to enter this room but myself or Lady Haggar!" commanded Zarkon glaring at the guards, but he knew it wasn't necessary since Lance trained these soldiers personally. He knew they were quite capable.

Lance's Mind

Lance couldn't understand what was happening; where was he? Soon Lance began to hear the all too familiar voice; he began drifting towards the sound until he came over to a bubble, no a memory.

"Ha, hah ha, so what does the mighty Blue Paladin want, that he would so willingly turn himself over to me?" asked Zarkon with a sneer on his face.

"Great Zarkon I come to you seeking answers to questions that I have, and only you hold the true answers to them," said Lance, bowing like Blue showed him.

Zarkon was shocked by the sight of the Blue Paladin bowing to him and simply asking for answers. 'What questions could this human have that I could give the answers to?' thought Zarkon.

But Zarkon knew he could turn this around in his favor if he asked for the right price.

"And what do you offer in exchange for these answers? Nothing comes without a price, little paladin," spoke Zarkon.

"If the answers you give me are what I'm expecting to hear then I will willingly serve the Galra Empire and help you capture the lions," stated Lance, meeting the Emperor's gaze.

This statement shocked Zarkon even if it did not show what could have happened that would make this creature join him.

"You say you will give your loyalty to me if I give you the answers you're expecting, is that correct?" asked Zarkon. "But what will you do if I don't give you the answers you're hoping for?"

"Then I will leave with the Blue Lion and make it my mission to bring true peace where this war has tainted it, as is my duty as the Blue Paladin," returned Lance in a calm, even tone.

On one hand the paladin would be at his side willingly, on the other the boy leaves and does what a true paladin would do which is something he would be doing if he joined Zarkon.

"Very well, ask you questions paladin," spoke Zarkon, making his decision.

"I only have two but I need them answered," said Lance, looking away before turning back to the Emperor, "Why did Allura's father kill the previous paladins, but not you and Haggar?" asked Lance

The ship's control center was completely silent; no one said a word, fearing what would happen if they spoke. Lance may think of himself as brave but it took all of his will power and Blue's coaching not to run to Blue and fly away.


End file.
